Tell Me Why
by Vains
Summary: GrimmIchi drama for the souls. Grimmy and Ichi are face with a very dramatic situation, how will things turn out? GrimmIchi yaoi Lemon... R&R please
1. What The Hell

Hey there everyone! This is my first "drama" (if you could call it that) of Bleach, wait this is my first drama period.

The only reason why I didn't rate it T was because of the content in the end, I don't want to give any spoilers but yeah, I have my reasons for rating it what it is.

GrimmIchi Drama/Lemon yaoi

Disclaimer: "Ahem" Monotone voice "I do not own bleach or any of its characters the only thing I own is the story line of the thing whatever you call it" (Man I hate doing this)

Anyways Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 1 "What The Hell"

The orange haired got out of his car ecstatic. He was finally going to go see his lover. The man with blue eyes and hair, with a tan toned body that makes you melt under him, and that signature shit eating smile he always had planted on that sexy face of his. Yes, the boy was very excited to see his lover, after three months of being apart.

He walked towards the building door, about to ring so the bluenette could let him inside the building. He then suddenly remembered that he had a set of his own keys that Grimmjow had given him.

He quickly took them out and opened the door. As always the building was quiet and clean, except for the usual arguing of the couples on the first floor.

'_Lucky Grimmjow and I love each other too much to argue like that'_ He thought smiling, while he remembered their happy times together.

The strawberry passed the hallway that led to the elevator and walked inside when he reached it. As he clicked on the button to take him to the 5th floor, he thought of how surprised his lover would be too see him.

He never told the bluenette that he knew he had come home and he didn't tell him that he was going to visit him.

When the door to the fifth floor opened he stepped outside and walked to the others apartment. As he reached it he suddenly felt strange, like something was wrong, something bad was definitely going on in that room.

He shook the bad thoughts out if his head and sighed in deeply. He put the key inside the key hole and slowly turned the handle, not sure if he should just shake off that weird feeling.

After turning the handle all the way, he slowly opened the door to find that the apartment was dark. He sighed feeling a little calmer and more relieved at the fact that he didn't find some weird dead body in front of the door.

Walking inside he closed the door and put the key on the key hanger next to the door.

He walked through the little hallway that led to the living room and wondered if the other man was asleep.

When he was about to walk towards the room he heard someone mumbling on the opposite side where the bathroom was.

Noticing how there were lights turned inside the bathroom he walked to it, thinking that Grimmjow was just taking a bath or something.

Ichigo knew that the other man had a bad habit of leaving the bathroom unlocked while he used it, so he decided to barge in and surprise him.

When he grabbed the doorknob he counted to three in his head and opened the door

"Hey there Grimmjow welcome back!" He said loudly.

Then his smile fell when he noticed the scene in front of him. Grimmjow was in the bathtub sucking on some woman's boobs (AU: trying to keep it as clean as possible). He stood there frozen, trying to process the situation.

'Grimmjow is in the bathtub sucking on some whores boobs and I came in and caught them.' After seconds if going through the same line again and again in his head he finally came to the conclusion of closing the door and leaving.

When he took a step back Grimmjow also reacted by pushing the woman off him. He stood up and tried following the other but the door closed before he could get out.

Ichigo's thoughts were to get the hell out as fast as he could. When he heard the bathroom door being slammed opened he rushed out of the apartment and almost ran to the elevator.

The elevator was just coming up from the basement and the strawberry just didn't have the patience to wait. He took off for the stairs just as he heard Grimmjow calling his name.

He ran down the stairs as fast he could, sliped a few times, as he reached the first floor. The scene kept repeating itself over and over again in his head. Just as he was about to go outside he slowed down, panting. He was so out of breath and it all hit him at the same time.

Tears were threatening to fall and al he could do to stop them was to keep going and get as far from there as possible.

He walked out the building trying his best not to let the tears fall from his eyes. All he wanted to do was just run away.

* * *

Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter and want to read more of it, say yes I know you want to

Well you know how this all goes please review you know I like it when you do ;)

Also remember I'm no psycho I'm a dinasour! RAAAAAAAWR! (no you're a psycho alright)


	2. Tell Me Why

Sigh posting two things on the same day. This must be a miracle! Well yeah this is were things get M rated so enjoy the grimmIchi story and remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its cha- why in the world am doing this again? I've already stated all of this!

On with the show! Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 2 "Tell Me Why"

After running out of his apartment with just a towel covering his man goods, calling out for the berry, he walked back inside and tried calling the said man's cellphone, but he got no answer.

'_Shit shit shit! What the hell have I done!_' He thought while calling the number again. He gave up when he got no answer and decided that the best thing to do was get dressed and go out to look for him.

As he stood up he heard sounds of splashing in the bathroom.

'_Oh yeah._' He walked over to it and opened the door.

"Grimmy, come back inside its getting cold in here without yeah." The woman said in seductive voice.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment, bitch." He answered her in a venomous tone. He walked back out leaving her cold, frightened, and shocked.

He put his clothes on and left his room after hearing the door to his apartment close. Grabbing his keys and jacket he sat out to find the hurt berry.

…

By the time he was done looking it was three in the morning. He searched everywhere, he called his friends and family, but no one knew where he was.

This was starting to bother the bluenette even more by the second.

He wanted to go back in time so he could have never been caught, never have met the woman, and never have given berry the keys to his apartment.

He went back to his flat so he could rest. He was tired of searching and he just wanted to get some rest and hope that he could find his berry.

He sighed as he reached the fifth floor, walked towards his apartment stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ichigo sitting in front of his door.

Grimmjow leaped to him and as soon as he reached him, he crouched right in front of him to eye level.

The berry slowly looked up at him with red, puffy, miserable looking eyes, that with one glance you could tell that he's been crying for hours.

Grimmjow choked at the sight, something that was usually out of character. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on the others cheek. Ichigo only flinched and pushed his hand away at the touch.

Grimm sighed and stood up. "Come inside, we can talk there." He unlocked the apartment door and opened it, offering the other to go inside first.

Ichigo slowly stood up and made his way inside with slow and heavy movements. He seemed like he was carrying five hundred pounds in his back. This only made Grimm's heart sink lower.

He closed the door and walked ahead of the boy, leading him into the kitchen. He sat on the dining table and gestured for him to sit down too. When he got no response he sighed giving up.

"So you want something to drink?" He asked smiling a little, even though he knew it was not the time for that. The orange haired boy didn't say anything; he just stared at the other as if he were analyzing him.

Moments passed by and the bluenette got out from his chair to make some coffee. He went through his drawers looking for the ground coffee and coffee paper filter thing that you use. He set it all up within seconds and waited as the coffee started to make. Through the whole process he felt the berry's eyes follow his every movement. To him it felt like the man was cursing him or something.

While the coffee finished spurting out the last of the water that was now coffee, he got two cups ready. He finished by pouring sugar and milk in one cup and tasting it to see if it was any good.

"Here" He said while turning around. Grimmjow held up his hand that had the coffee with sugar and milk to him. When he noticed no movement was coming from the boy he set the cup on the side of the table that was easier for the other to reach.

He blew on his own coffee trying to cool it down a little before taking a sip of it.

After what seemed to be like hours of silent staring from the berry, he finally lowered his head to look down at his feet. He clenched his hands into fists and stiffened from anger (he's just now getting mad).

Grimmjow looked at him from the side, after noticing the sudden mood change. He saw the lips of the other move but his voice was inaudible.

"W-why?" The said man stuttered. His voice was only just a whisper and Grimmjow could barely hear it. "Why?" He said again louder. The question seemed to be more to himself then to anybody else. He jerked his head up with anger filled in his eyes. "Why the fuck would you do something like this?" He yelled, this time the question was to Grimmjow, who was at the moment sitting in his chair stunned at the sudden outburst of the smaller man.

Although he knew this was coming he hadn't prepared for it. He didn't know what he was going to say to the angered person in front of him.

Ichigo clenched his fists tighter, making the skin turn pale. He wanted an answer that was the only reason he went back. He had to know why he would do something like this to him. It pained him so much to be standing in front of him like this, but it hurt him even more not knowing the reason for why he was cheated on.

He grew impatient as he waited for the other to say something. "Just tell me why, that's all I want to know." He asked again, trying so hard not to let those damn tears form.

Grimmjow couldn't say anything; he didn't have anything to say. No excuses for what he had done. No excuses for making the other suffer like this.

"Please just tell me why you would do something like this." The berry said again, with much more emotion in his tone. He lowered his head and closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry." Was all Grimmjow could say. He really truly meant that apology from the bottom of his heart (well what's supposed to be a heart at least).

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, which was looking back with pained eyes (that's not usual).

"You're sorry." The berry said. "You're telling me that after what you did, the only thing you can say is "I'm sorry"?" He said every single word slowly with increasing menace each time. The bluenette stood up from his chair and walked right in front of the other.

"What else do you want me to say?" He whispered.

"What would you want me to say if you caught me sucking on some whore's boobs while taking a bath?" He yelled at him, enraged. Grimmjow looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. "I-I… I don't know what I was thinking; I thought that maybe I wasn't meant for something like this. When I went off on that business trip, I met all of my old co-workers from where I used to live and they all talked about how they had children and wives and they seemed happy. I thought that maybe I could have that too, but the person I loved, no I love, is not a woman. I thought that maybe the feelings I once had for woman would come back." He finished saying, the last few words barely audible.

"So you thought that if you slept with some whore, that may or may not have STD's, that you were going to find out?" He said in a flat, mocking tone.

"But we hadn't done anything… yet." The bluenette protested.

"Then sucking on her tits wasn't anything at all?" He screamed angrier than before.

"It's not like that!" Grimmjow yelled back.

"Then please elaborate because I'm not understanding what your definition of anything is!" He responded with the same acid tone.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth not wanting to say anything but he thought that it was the only way to make the other understand him. "We were in the bath… for more than an hour… and…" He said through gritted teeth, not wanting to finish the rest.

"And?" Berry urged him in a monotone attitude.

"And…" He mumbled the rest so the other wouldn't hear.

"What?" The smaller man asked irritated.

"I said that…" He mumbled the rest again, looking away blushing.

"Jesus, would you just tell me already!" He yelled again even more pissed off.

"I said that it wouldn't fucking go up! Dammit!" He yelled back, with a fiercer tinge of pink of his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Berry said a little calmer, obviously confused. Grimmjow sighed exasperated and tried his best not to flail his arms around in frustration. "You mean you didn't get an erection?" Ichigo said finally figuring it out. The way the other said it made Grimmjow turn as red as a tomato. He hung his head a little in embarrassment, but nodded in response before doing so.

"What the hell does that have to with anything? So what you didn't get a boner? What, you really wanted to fuck her that badly? What the-" Grimmjow held out his hand over the others mouth before he finished what he was going to say.

"It means that I'm not in the least bit interested with woman, the only one I would ever have eyes for is you." He finished saying, feeling a little ridiculous for saying that out loud. The berry's eyes seemed to soften for a second, but then went back to those accusing hurt eyes he had before.

He pushed the other's hand away from his mouth. "That still doesn't give you a reason to do something like this. You cheated on me regardless of what happened." He finished by trying to stop the tears from flowing down.

"You're right, it doesn't. There is no excuse for what I did and that's why I'm asking you for forgiveness. What I did was stupid and I'm ashamed for doing something like that. I wish an idiotic idea like that had ever come through my head. I wish that I wasn't hurting you so much right now. I don't want to bear the thought of losing you. Ever." The smaller man finally let those damned tears fall, giving up the fight to contain them any longer.

"I-if I could go back I would make sure, I'd never met you." Was all he said before turning around and walking away from him. Before he could get any further the bluenette was grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry, please, just don't go." He whispered close to the others ear. Said man tried to get loose from the others iron clutch on his arm, but failed.

"Let go." He said trying to pull his hand away.

"We can't just end like this. I love you so much; I don't know what I'd do without you." His grip on the other man tightened causing said man to wince in pain.

"I said let me go, I don't want to hear it." He pulled on his arm again damming his weakness (no wonder he was always uke).

"Why the hell are you always so stubborn?" Grimmjow raged, pinning him against the wall. "What else do you want me to do? How can I prove to you that I'm sorry? Please just tell me. Just don't leave me." He ended with a pleading tone that showed all his frustration and pain.

"Why don't you throw yourself from a bridge and die, when you do that then maybe I'll think about forgiving you." He answered in the same icy tone as before, not even phased by the other's pleading.

Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his temples with his free hand. "Why don't you understand that I can only love you? That what happened was absolutely nothing, it meant nothing to me at all." His words dug deep in the berry's heart he couldn't help it but be moved by the others words.

More tears flowed out and he gave up the fight to get loose from the others grasp. "I don't get it though. Why do you love me if you want to have a wife and kids?" He whispered.

"I saw everyone else around me so happy with their kids and I sort of got jealous. I got so jealous that I forgot about my own happiness, you." He replied in the same low voice. It was full of affection and love that showed how much he truly cared for the other.

"If you wanted kids we could've talked about it. We could've adopted. There were so many better choices than what you picked." Grimmjow slowly backed up to give the other one room to breathe and let go of his iron grip on him.

"I know, I'm just too much of an idiot to think things through until it's too late." Grimmjow replied with a soft, sad smile. "Please forgive me. I promise, I swear that I will never hurt you again." He pulled the smaller man's chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

Seeing as the other didn't flinch at his touch Grimmjow slowly closed in on the other one's lips until they met. At first there was no reaction from him but as he deepened the kiss, he felt some type of reactiong coming from him.

Grimmjow tilted his head to the side a bit, while wrapping his arms around the other ones hips, closing his eyes. Ichigo responded to the kiss by closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. They got closer to each other, closing all open spaces between them, while deepening the kiss further. Grimm licked the smaller man's lips seeking out an entry to his mouth. When finding one he slipped his tongue inside feeling every part of the mouth he loved so much. They entwined their tongues while pressing their bodies together even more. Slowly the sad kiss turned into a kiss full of lust and passion.

Grimmjow pinned him against the wall again pulling their lips apart from one another to plant kisses on the other's neck. He moved his hands all over his body, knowing what he had truly been missing all that time.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side allowing more space for the other one to kiss. He moved his hands inside the bluenettes shirt, feeling his toned, rock hard body. As he moved his hands up he pulled the shirt with him, in the end pulling of the other's shirt before they kissed again.

Both of them moved their bodies and removed clothes trying to get as close to one another as possible.

As they touched each other, they made their way to Grimmjows room leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Grimmjow broke the kiss and pushed Ichigo's naked body on the bed. He scrutinized his whole body, making the boy blush, before sauntering to him as if he were his prey.

He spread the boy's legs opened stationing himself between them. He moved his lips from the neck down planting more kisses as he went further down.

Ichigo blushed even more as he felt his erection. He moaned in pleasure the more the man went further down his body.

"Gr-Grimm" He moaned when said man had reached his erection and was now rubbing it.

"I missed you so much, you don't know how much I've missed touching you." He said as he planted kisses on the tip.

"A~ah" The strawberry looked away as he put his hand over his mouth, trying to contain himself from moaning again.

Grimm noticed this and grabbed his hand smiling. "Don't hold it in, I want to hear your cries of pleasure." He said before kissing his hand and his lips again. The berry only nodded and blushed even more when Grimmjow was getting something out of his nightstand. He knew what the bottle was, he loved the feeling of his lovers fingers inside him as he applied the cream slipping more fingers each time.

The thought made him moan louder in anticipation. His hips buckled and his body wanted to feel more of the heat the other one was offering.

The bluenette knew exactly what his lover wanted and without a second thought flipped him over his stomach. He sat him up doggy style before slipping his fingers inside him, after applying the cream to both his fingers.

The heat of the man's fingers inside him made him shudder in pleasure. "Grimm more" He cried out in ecstasy which made the other man slip in the other finger that had the lubricant.

He went faster trying to give the smaller man the pleasure he sought. Feeling ready took fingers out and spread the cheeks farther apart.

"Ready?" He asked in a gruff, sexual voice. It made the berry feel chills down his spine and he gave a little moan in response. He slowly went in noticing how tight the hole was. He grunted and saw if his lover was alright. He went all the way in and planted kisses on the back of his pained lover.

He kissed and bit his back waiting for him to adjust to the size again before moving. He slowly moved in and out, enjoying the cries of pleasure from the one under him.

"M~more" He moaned to him wanting to go faster. Grimm did as was asked and moved faster inside the man. He felt that the faster he went the closer he was to being finished. He tried to hold on as long as he could and moved as fast as he could.

"Grimm I~I'm gona cum" Berry stated between gasps and cries of pleasure.

"Yeah, me too." He said before they both spurt out their juices at the same time.

The bluenette laid down next to his lover and wrapped his arms around him, moving close enough so their bodies touched.

"Grimm I love you, and I never want to lose you." He said pressing himself closer to the other.

"I love you too." He said planting a kiss on his lover's forehead.

With that they drifted off to sleep or to keep having more sexy sex.

The End

* * *

/ Yes, people it is a first time lemon, I'm sorry if it's not up to your standards yet but I will try my best

And how was that for an ending? I wasn't sure how to go about things, if I should leave them broken up, If Grimmy just grabs berry and rapes him or to just get them back together, the choice, of course, was the third because for some reason I felt like the other two would lead to M-preg and that it something that I'm not comfortable writing.

Well any who anyway anyhow I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed watching and trying not to have a nosebleed while I imagined this

Don't forget to review, I would love to hear some suggestions on making this better or you pm me anytime, I'm here 24/7 ;)

(No, not like the whore in the story)

PS: I felt like Grimmy was a little OOC in some parts and stuff, tell me what you guys think


End file.
